Illea University
by daddyslittlefangirl
Summary: Maxon and America are your average, modern-day couple. What happens when Maxon wants to take their relationship to the next level and America is a little skeptical? What about when Maxon has to ask his father? Will they go through with it or will the past get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fan fiction, but I absolutely loved the Selection when I read it. I really wanted to post a fanfic for this series, so my friend said I should do this one. I really hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Selection or any of the characters.**

"Please, baby," Maxon pleaded. "I want to move in with you." Yep. Maxon, as in Maxon Schreave, the dean's son. Maxon was a junior and we've been together for three years. . His new mission is to get me to move into an apartment with him.

"Max, I want to, but this is a huge step. I just turned 18." We were sitting in the campus coffee shop. Since I started school here a few months ago, Marlee, my best friend, and I are sharing a dorm while Maxon was living in a house close to campus, with his parents, Clarkson and Amberly Schreave.

"I know it is, America, but I love you. I want to take this step with you," he replied. I thought for a moment._ It is probably going to happen one day anyway._

"Can I think about it?" I asked.

"Of course. I want you to be sure you want to do this if you say yes," he said. _God, I don't deserve him. _ When we finished our drinks, Maxon grabbed my hand, and we started walking back to my dorm in the cool March air. As we neared my room, Maxon grabbed my hands. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

"I'll try to give you an answer by then. I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Ames," he said. He leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss. Maxon placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped mine around his neck. A group of girls walked by and went "aww."

People considered us the 'it' couple of the school. Probably because of Maxon's rank in the social pyramid. Being the dean's son bumped him up, and dating him bumped me up. I wasn't really comfortable with all the attention, but Maxon made it all worth it. I was quite popular in my grade, but a lot of girls hated me as well. Like Kriss Ambers.

She has had a crush on Maxon as long as I can remember. We were sophomores in high school and Maxon was a senior. Every girl in school had a crush on him. Every girl except me, that is. When he asked me out, I went, but just to satisfy him. He had been asking me out since I was a freshman, but I always thought he was stuck up and selfish. I couldn't have been further from the truth. He was amazing and after a few dates, I was in love. We've been together since.

We pulled apart after a while, and I walked into my room. Marlee was sitting on her bed, on her laptop, doing homework. "Well, you're back late. Spending time with Maxon?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows up and down. We had been best friends since we were five. We were neighbors and just became really close friends. She was dating one of Maxon's best friends, Carter who we set her up with a couple of years ago.

"Maybe," I replied, placing my bag on my bed and collapsing onto it. "I'm surprised you weren't with Carter. You usually are."

"He has an exam tomorrow and he needed to study. So, what's new?" she asked. I contemplated telling her about Maxon's offer. She should know, but I don't want to hurt her feelings. I chose to just tell her.

"Maxon wants me to move into an apartment with him over spring break next month," I said. "I don't know if I should." She looked at me shocked. Was she shocked that I might leave her or that I wasn't sure if I should?

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that? I love him more than anything," I replied.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked.

"It's a huge step in our relationship," I said. "And, what about you?" She stared at me.

"Why are you worrying about me? If you love him, you should do this," she said. "Maybe Kriss would finally shut up if she knew you were living together. Don't you always complain that you don't see Maxon enough? Now you would see him every night. Why are you so on the fence about this?"

"I don't know. You really think I should say yes?" I only response I got was a simple nod. "Okay, I'll tell him tomorrow. Wait! How is his father going to react? He doesn't necessarily like me. I almost didn't make it into the university because he hates my guts."

"I'm sure Maxon would have figured something out by now. Why would he ask you if he knew his father would freak," she said.

"I hope you're right."

\- Maxon's POV-

I walked into my house, to find my mother in the kitchen, making dinner, and father at the kitchen table, reading papers. "Maxon, how was your day?" my mother asked, looking up from the vegetables she was chopping.

"Fine, nothing extraordinary," I said. She gave me a sideways glance, clearly saying that she wanted to talk to me later. . I gave her a small nod, before grabbing an apple and heading up to my room to start my homework.

After dinner, my mother asked me to do the dishes. As I washed them, my father walked out of the room and she walked over to me. "Did you ask her?" she whispered.

"Yeah, she needs to think about it," I replied. I had asked my mother about moving in with America. I didn't want to ask my dad until I knew her answer. _No use in getting a beating if she ends up saying no._ He had been whipping me since I was young and it had gotten a lot worse since America and I started dating. My father really hated her, but my mother thought of her as her daughter. But, really, it didn't matter to me, because, at the end of the day, I got to have her, and that was good enough for me.

"I'm sure she'll say yes, but if she doesn't, don't worry. It's a big step in a relationship, and she just became old enough to live on her own," my mother explained.

"That's what she said," I explained. "I don't want her to feel like she has to if she doesn't want to. I just really love her."

"I know you do, Maxon. I can see it when you look at her," my mother stated in that motherly know-it-all kind of way. "I can tell she loves you too." I finished the dishes and went up to my room. When I closed the door, my eyes immediately traveled to my wall filled with pictures. Most of them were of America over the last few years. The greatest years of my life. In one of them, we were at the university's Halloween party. Although the picture was taken 5 months ago, I still remembered that night perfectly. Her in her butterfly costume and me in my pirate one. My eyes wandered to another one of us in my backyard garden. My father was on a trip, visiting family, so I invited America over. I had taken a picture of her by the bench; looking back on it now, I had taken almost every picture on the wall. _God, I hope she says yes. Nothing would make me happier than to get out of this house with my father. _

I heard my phone buzz and lunged at it, not wanting to risk missing the call from the one person in the world I wanted to talk to: America. "Hey, Ames. What's up?"

"Can we talk? It's important and I want to do it in person. And don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you," she said.

"Yeah, sure, baby. I'll be there in twenty minutes. You okay?"

"Never been better," she said. I could practically hear the smile in her voice. I hung up and headed to the door.

"I'm going to see America, mom," I said before walking out and walking to my girlfriend's dorm room. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Longest few seconds of my life. "I'm just heading out, but America's in here," she said opening the door all the way to reveal America sitting on her bed, typing away on her laptop. I stepped in as Marlee stepped out and closed the door. America looked up from her laptop and smiled at me.

"Hey, Max. I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you this, but I just can't wait," she said moving over so I could sit next to her.

"Okay, shoot," I said sitting down.

"Yes," she said. I looked at her confused.

"Mer, I pride myself on being able to read you like a book, but I'm gonna need a little more information."

She rolled her eyes, but she still had a huge smile on her face. "Yes, I want to move in with you." I pulled her in for a hug.

"You're absolutely sure you want to," I asked, pulling away slightly to look in her eyes. The best thing about America is that her eyes always show what she is feeling. It's also her worst feature when she is trying to hide her true feelings.

"Yes, I love you and I. Want. To. Do. This," she said, annunciating each word with a little peck to my cheek. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we continued to make out. I realized that now I'm going to have to tell my father. I slowly pulled away. She looked hurt. "Max?"

"I just realized now I have to tell my father," I said.

"You haven't asked?" she questioned, shocked. She likes tease me about my need to always be prepared. The only time I takes risks is when it is something between my father and America.

"I asked my mom. Oh, God. Something tells me this beating is going to be the worst." She pulled me in for a hug and I buried my face in her neck. She's known about the beatings since our six month anniversary. He had showed me just how much he hated me spending so much time with America. Up until that point, I had done a pretty good job of hiding the scars on my back. I took precaution to always wear a shirt, even when we went in the pool. We hadn't done anything...else. We were watching a movie, when my back started hurting. We were cuddling so she had an arm across my back. She moved it a little and I groaned in pain. She looked at me, terrified. I couldn't help it, I spilled. I told her about everything. When she saw my back, she nearly started crying. She said it was because she felt bad that some of them were her fault and that I had to suffer like this. She was the only person besides my father and me who knew. My mother had no idea what her husband had been doing to her son for years.

"Just think, in a month, hopefully you won't have to deal with beatings because you'll be living with me. I'll be right here," she said, wrapping her arms tightly around me, careful to avoid my back. . We stayed like that for a few minutes, before I realized I had to leave. "I love you, Maxon."

"I love you too, America," I said standing at her door. I gave her a kiss and then left. Time to face my father.

\- America's POV-

I sat at the boring school assembly about this year's pep rally. I tried to pay attention, I really did, but I couldn't help but look around for Maxon. When I found him, he was slouching and avoiding the back of his chair. Oh no. I waited until he looked at me. I tugged my ear – a thing we had come up with that meant we need to talk. He returned the gesture before we both turned our attention to his father.

When everyone was released, I waited by the water fountain, until he came out. When he finally found me, we walked to an alcove rarely anyone spends time in. "He did it, didn't he?" He nodded. "How bad?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Ten hits, probably the deepest he's ever hit. They were impossible to bandage," he said.

"What's your next class?" I asked.

"Study hall," he replied. I pulled him to my dorm, on the other side of campus and locked the door. He took off his shirt, knowing exactly what I was doing. It's sad to think that this has become routine for us. I grabbed a wooden box from under my bed while he got as comfortable as possible on my bed I placed the box on the edge of the bed and opened it. I tore off the bandages on his back and nearly fainted at the sight.

"Maxon," I said. I had never seen his back so bad. There was dried blood everywhere and ten deep gashes covering his back.

"I know," was all he said. I reached in the box for the disinfectant. I poured it on a wash cloth and handed Maxon a small pillow to muffle his scream. I started rubbing his back with the cloth. I heard him cry out in pain into the pillow.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said as I finished rubbing his back. I reached for the bandages and started covering his back.

"Don't be," he whispered. "Last night, he was actually going to come to your dorm and do it to you. I told him to do it to me. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Maxon, why do you put up with this?" I said finishing his back and letting him sit up. "I hate seeing you in pain."

"I put up with it because I love you," he said. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and nuzzled his head into my neck. "But, he said yes. He gave me two extra gashes just for that, but he said yes. As long as he doesn't have to see you too much, he's fine with it."

"That's great, Max. A little rude, and cruel on his part, but great," I said kissing him._ I mean, how could I resist? This man is willing to suffer for me._ Maxon grabbed his t shirt and put it on.

"I love you," he said wrapping his arms around my waist as we stood at my door. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you too," I replied without the least bit of hesitation. I looked up and kissed him before unlocking the door and heading off to my next class. I couldn't focus though. All I could think about was Maxon's back. I had never seen it so bad. He seemed to be in more pain than I had ever seen him in. There was a knock on the door, and Gavril, Dean Schreave's assistant, walked in. He handed a note to our teacher, Silvia.

"America Singer, you are needed in the dean's office," she announced. Great. I picked up my books and bag and walked out the door. I headed down the main office. _Like I have a choice_. Maxon's father was standing in the hall waiting for me when I arrived.

"Miss Singer, just the girl I wanted to see."

**So, there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you thought. I will try to update as soon as I can, but I'm a freshman in high school and I'm still adjusting. Thanks to ForeverEverdeen for editing this for me. Check out her story for the Hunger Games, it's amazing. **


	2. Author's Note- More is Coming ASAP

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! The person who edits the story for me has a really busy schedule and is till working on chapter 2. I promise I will try to get the next part up as soon as she sends it back to me. I really am sorry for the wait. More of this story is coming. I haven't completely forgotten about it. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! My friend just got it back to me yesterday and then I went to see Pitch Perfect 2 and I was watching Star-Crossed (which I can't believe they left at a cliff-hanger - like, no). It's been a crazy 24 hours so I finally have a chance to share the next chapter with you. I'm kind of being a hypocrite because I basically just dissed cliff-hangers and this has one, but at least i'm continuing this. Sorry, still upset about Star-Crossed being canceled, but that's not The Selection so i'll move on. **

**Pretty sure nobody read that but oh well^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Selection or any of the characters**

At lunch, America seemed very distant. I tried to wrap my arm around her but she just dismissed me. I nudged her to look at me. When she did, I tugged my ear. She nodded and returned to pushing her salad around the plate. I'm not going to lie, it really hurt. She was my everything, the woman I hoped to make my wife. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong. When we had finished eating, I pulled her into the hallway. "America, what's wrong?" I asked.

"While I was in my last class, your father called me into his office," she said. My eyes widened. That could not have been anything good.

"How bad?" I questioned, already knowing what he did. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Three," was all she could choke out. I pulled her in for a hug, careful not to hurt her back.

"He promised he wouldn't hurt you," I said. I felt her start to shake with the tears she tried desperately to hold in. I looked around to try and find someplace more private and my eyes landed on the janitor's closet. I hurried her over to it, knowing she didn't want the whole campus to see her crying. I got her in before anyone could see her tear-stained face. "I'm so sorry," I said, pulling her in for another hug. I knew that my apology could not fix the past, but I still felt I needed to say it.

"It's not your fault your father hates my guts," she sobbed.

"Did you bandage them?" I was already moving to check her wounds.

"Not very well," she said. When I asked, she told me her next class was gym, so I took her hand and led her back to her dorm. She locked the door and grabbed the box we kept underneath her bed. She took off her t shirt and laid down, already knowing what to do. She seemed very self-conscious, which was understandable. I had only ever seen her in her bra once – when my dad spilled his drink on her (probably purposely) and she had to borrow one of my shirts. I personally thought she had nothing to be ashamed of, but I couldn't actually tell her because I wasn't supposed to be looking in the first place.

I grabbed the disinfectant and towel. She took her pillow, preparing for the stinging that always accompanied the process. I tore off the bandages, knowing this was the best way to get them off without too much pain and my heart sank when I saw how bad it was. On her back were three gashes, deeper than the ones he usually gave to me. I started dabbing the wash cloth on her back, trying to get done in as little time as possible. I knew from experience that the longer you prolonged it, the more painful it could be. I could hear her muffled screams as the medicine started working. It broke my heart to see her like this, knowing there was nothing I could do to prevent it. There was no way to stop the wrath of my father, just ways to lessen it. Now I know what has be causing the distance. Once I had finished cleaning the cuts, I added the gauze that would make the pain less severe when she sat back. She then grabbed her shirt and quickly put it on while trying to avoid contact with the bandages.

"I never thought I would be the one patching you up," I voiced, holding her in my arms. We laid down on her bed and curled up together until we would eventually have to go. "Now I see why you always end up crying when you have to bandage my back."

"It's not easy, but I do it because I love you." She rested her head against my chest and I kissed her head. It was moments like these when I felt like everything would be okay if I could just hold her in my arms. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time.

"We should head to class," I stated reluctantly. I could feel more than hear her groan into my neck. "Come on. Do you want to do homework together later?"

"Yeah," she said. We got up and grabbed our stuff. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers and we walked to the hall where we would have to go our separate ways. "I'll see you later," she mumbled weakly.

"Remember," I whispered, "try to avoid touching your back to the back of a chair. It will hurt. And don't forget that I love you."

"Never," she said. "I love you too." She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. She walked down the hall to her class and I walked the opposite way to mine.

-America's POV-

I sat on my bed and waited for Maxon to come. I heard my phone beep, signaling I had a text. I looked at my phone and saw it was from Maxon. **Be there in ten ****J**

**Kk 3**was my reply. I checked some of my unopened messages and read them while I was waiting. Then, I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it, revealing Maxon standing there. I smiled at him and stepped aside to let him in. We sat on my bed and started our homework. "How's your back?"

"It still hurts," I replied. "Yours?"

"Same," he replied. We did our homework for a couple hours, joking around to break up the monotony of doing advanced calc and environmental law. Marlee walked in at around 5.

"Hey, America, where were you during free period and gym?" she asked as she placed her bag on the floor by her bed, giving me a knowing look. I looked at Maxon.

"I needed to talk to Maxon about something," I replied. It wasn't a total lie. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sure," she said, extending the u too long for my liking. "You guys were just _talking."_ I glared at her. She casually flopped onto her bed and took out her phone, pretending to be nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

"I should head home," Maxon said as he got up to put his books away.

"I'll walk you out," I said, giving my roommate the side eye. We got up and walked into the hall. "I love you." He put his hands around my waist and pulled me in for a loving kiss.

"I love you too. I will see you tomorrow and probably text you tonight," he said. "Who am I trying to kid? We both know I'll text you tonight."

"You better," I said with mock seriousness. We both laughed. He kissed my forehead before walking away. I stepped back in my room. Marlee gave me a look. "We didn't do anything earlier if that's what you're thinking. Get your mind out of the gutter"

"Okay," she said putting her hands up defensively. She smiled and I returned the gesture. I laid down on my bed, taking care to lie flat on my stomach. I thought about Maxon and just how amazing he was, something that was almost always on my mind. My phone buzzed. It was Maxon. **Missing you already 3. **

My speedy reply came not ten seconds later. I replied. **Missing you more 3. **We ended up texting until ten o'clock at night.

-Maxon's POV-

I was walking to class, when I ran into my ex-girlfriend, Daphne. "Hi, Max. Long time no see," she said rubbing her hand up and down my arm. I yanked it away from her. We dated for a while until I met Mer. It was when I realized my true feelings for her that I broke things off with Daphne and started pursuing America. It was also that I found out Daphne had cheated on me. "Oh, I see. You don't want America to see us together," she whispered, giggling to herself.

"No, I just don't want to be near you," I stated, walking right past her. She grabbed my arm and spun me around. God, this girl is persistent, you have to give her that.

"Maxy, we were so good together. Why can't it be like that again?" she pouted, in her own attempt to be cute.

"Because I'm in love with America," I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (which it was). "I still remember what you did to me. I still remember how you cheated on me with Clark." Clark was my best friend, but we haven't spoken in four years.

"I know, but that ended last week," she said. "And I miss you, Maxy." I shuddered at her nickname for me. I never liked it, not even when we were together, but she always insisted we have a pet name because "it was what couples did." I hurried into my classroom and sat in my seat. Daphne sat behind me. Perfect, just add onto the great day I'm having. I then proceeded to sit through the most boring lesson ever. When the bell finally rang for lunch, I rushed out to avoid Daphne. I was at my locker putting some books away, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I tensed up and turned around. I relaxed when I saw America.

"Thank God, it's you," I said pulling her in for a hug.

"Max, are you okay?" she said with a giggle. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. Her face became serious. "Maxon?"

"Daphne and Clark broke up and now she's after me again," I said. She looked down. I placed my fingers below her chin and urged her face up so she was looking me in the eye. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not leaving you." She gave me a peck on the lips and we headed off to the cafe right off campus. Once we had our lunches, we sat at our usual table. I looked over and saw someone new at the next table. The seniors usually sat there, but today, it was Daphne and a girl, I think her name is Kriss. America noticed them too and moved a little closer to me. It wasn't necessary, but I loved protective, PDA America and I wasn't about to complain. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Kriss looked over and waved and winked flirtatiously. I looked at America. She was looking at me. I leaned in and kissed her.

"So, when are you guys going to move in together?" Carter asked.

"Spring break," I replied. "We have to find a good apartment. My dad said he'll only pay $400 a month. If it's anymore, we have to come up with the money."

"I thought you would have tried to pay for the whole thing with your allowance. I mean, doesn't your father give you, like, a thousand bucks a month?" Marlee questioned with a perplexed look on her face.

"He took that away as part of the whole moving in with America thing," I replied. "But it's worth it. My mom actually got mad at my dad because he was surprised that I chose love over money and didn't support my decision. I felt bad for my mom, but it was kind of funny how mad she got."

"Can't your parents help a little bit, America?" Marlee asked.

"No, they're trying to put May through a private high school, so they're struggling a little," she replied. "All I get is $20 a week." I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. "Who is it?"

"My mother," I replied hitting the answer button. "Mom?"

"I need to talk to you, Maxon. I didn't want to say this in front of your father because I know he would get really mad if I did this. I can help you and America," she said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious to hear what she was going to say next. Everyone at the table was looking at me, especially America.

"I can't explain much now, and I want to tell you while you are with America. After classes, meet me at the café down the road from our house. Your father has a staff meeting so we shouldn't run into him," she replied. "Please come."

"We'll be there," I replied. "See you then." I hung up. "My mom wants to talk to you and me after classes. We have to meet her at the café near my house."

"Okay, what's this about?" she asked. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"She says she can help us," I replied. America looked at me confused and I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know much, but I knew my mom would help. We finished eating and headed to class.

-America's POV-

I walked over to Maxon, who was waiting for me on the other side of the hall after my last class. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. "Ready?" he asked, taking a deep breath. I nodded and grabbed his hand. We walked to the café, which was only a few blocks away. When we walked in, his mother was already sitting down, drinking her coffee.

"Maxon, America, thank you. I really wanted to tell you this in person," she said hugging both of us. She was always affectionate where Mr. Schreave was cold.

"I'll get us some drinks, Ames. Be right back," Maxon said walking over to the counter. I sat down.

"So how were your classes?" Amberly asked me.

"They were pretty boring, but that's normal," I said. Amberly let out a small laugh.

"How's your family? I haven't spoken to them in a while," she said, genuinely interested.

"They're fine. They are having a little trouble putting May through high school, but they're pushing through," I replied.

"Well, you come from a family of fighters. I can see that quality in you. Especially with the way you act around my husband. I really am sorry he doesn't like you. You really are a lovely girl, and I happy you're dating Maxon. You're good for him," she said.

"Thank you, that really means a lot," I responded. Maxon walked over and handed me my coffee. Extra milk and extra sugar. I can't stand the bitterness, but the flavor isn't half bad.

"So, what's up, mom?" Maxon asked. I took a sip from my coffee.

"I know your father is only willing to pay $400 a month and I know he took away your allowance. I've been looking at rates for renting good apartments around here and they can reach up to $1300 a month. I want to help you," she said.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"My cousin, Ashley owns an apartment building, not far from here," she said. Maxon and I exchanged a confused glance.

"Are you saying, you found us an apartment?" Maxon asked. She nodded. "Are you serious?" he asked surprised.

"Well, I set up an appointment for you to see the apartment and if you like it, you can get it for free," she said.

"Thank you, Mom," Maxon said getting up and hugging her. I embraced her as soon as he let go.

"Here's the address and a time to see it," she said handing us a piece of paper. Maxon took it and looked at it.

"Mom, we couldn't thank you enough. And I promise we won't tell dad," he said with noticeable relief in his voice. I could practically see some of the weight coming off his shoulders. We stayed and talked for a little longer before we decided we should do our homework. We rode with Amberly back to their house.

"Your father said he won't be back until late tonight. Would you like to stay for dinner, America?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied, texting Marlee to tell her to get dinner without me. Maxon pulled me up to his room almost as soon as I stepped in the door. When he shut the door, he lifted me up and spun me around.

"I can't believe we might have an apartment soon," he said. He leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Max, I love you, but I have a lot of homework. Can we start?" I asked, trying to avoid starting anything with his mom downstairs. He nodded and we sat on his bed. "When can we go check out the apartment?" He pulled the sheet out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"Saturday at one," he said. He put the sheet on his books and pulled me close to him. "I love you and can't wait to live with you."

"Same here," I replied, giving him a peck on the lips. We had nearly finished our homework when his mother called us down for dinner.

"I wish we could spend more time together, but I don't want my father to come near you," Maxon said as we stood in front of my dorm. He gave my hands a small squeeze.

"I know. In less than a month we won't have to say goodbye every night," I said. Maxon gave me his award winning smile. That smile could end wars, I swear. Every time I see it, my heart flutters in my chest. He kissed me before he walked away.

-Maxon's POV-

I walked back home and saw my father standing in the hallway with his arms crossed.

"Hello, Maxon."

**Oh no! Hope you enjoyed. Please review, favorite, follow, and all that stuff. **

**Who's read the heir. I loved it but I hate that there is a cliff-hanger (there I go with the cliff-hangers again. I'm going to stop now. Bye)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! A lot happened in this chapter and I was getting feels reading it as I saw what my friend had edited. SO WARNING: YOU MAY GET A LOT OF FEELS FROM THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE THE MAXERICA MOMENTS ARE ADORABLE. At least in my opinion. **

**I put this at the end note of my first chapter but I just want to say a major thank you to ForeverEverdeen who has been editing this and making it sound amazing. If you like The Hunger Games, you should go check out her story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the storyline for this fan fiction. All rights belong to Kiera Cass.**

"Have you seen Maxon today?" I asked Carter at lunch. I hadn't seen Maxon anywhere and he wasn't here now. It was already halfway through lunch and having known Maxon for so long, it was unlike him to miss a meal unless it was an emergency. TO say the least, I was starting to get worried.

"No, he wasn't in any of his classes today," Carter replied. I felt my phone vibrate. My hope skyrocketed…Maxon.

"Max, where are you?" I asked the second I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Is there any chance you could skip this afternoon's classes?" he mumbled weakly into the phone. It was rare that I heard Maxon sound so…broken.

"Why?" I questioned worriedly.

"I'm at the hospital," he said. My heart sunk to the pit of my chest and a lump formed in my throat. It took all my efforts not to cry. "Just, if you can come, I'm in room 121. Please. I need to talk to you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I said, hanging up. I turned to my right without hesitation. "Carter, can you drive me to the hospital?"

"What, now? Is Maxon okay?" he asked.

"I don't know. Please. I need to see him. He said he needs to talk to me. Carter, do this for Maxon," I begged.

He gave in, saying, "Fine."

"Can I come?" Marlee pleaded. I nodded. If Maxon needed someone to be strong for him, I would be that person. But I need someone to be strong for me too. We packed the remainder of our lunches and headed out. "I can't believe we're ditching. This is so exhilarating. Do you know why Maxon is in the hospital?"

"I might, but I hope I'm wrong," I replied. The entire car ride, Marlee tried to get me to tell what I thought it might be. I had sworn to Maxon that I would never tell anyone about his father so I refused to answer. I felt guilty for hiding out on my best friend, but what else could I do? There were more important things than not telling someone a secret that has nothing to do with them. If I was his father, what would I do to put my son in the hospital? He's never told anyone but me. Did his mother find out? Did something else happen? Was it worse than his father? Everything that could have happened was running through my head.

When we got to the hospital, I bolted to the stairs and started climbing. I've been here before, multiple times. It's pretty sad that I know my way around the building. When I walked in, he was lying on his stomach, his back covered in bandages. "Max," I whispered walking over to him. He tried to look at me, but cried out in pain when he made the slightest movement. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I was in pain just seeing his pain. I grabbed his hand and felt him squeeze it lightly, letting me know that he knew I was here.

"What happened, man?" Carter asked. I could tell Maxon wanted to tell them, but didn't know how.

"Please tell us, Maxon. I can see it in Ames's face that she knows. Can't you tell us?" Marlee urged. Maxon looked at me.

"Max, you might as well. You know we can trust them," I said. With one last glance into my eyes, he told them everything. His abusive father, his loving mother. Me. His father's hatred of our relationship.

"How long has it been going on?" Carter asked.

"Seven years," he replied. _Too long._

"So that's why you never came to my pool parties." Maxon just nodded.

"What happened this time, Max," I asked as a sob escaped my mouth. Maxon squeezed my hand before explaining.

"I came home from dropping you off and my father was waiting for me. He pulled me down to the basement. He said he had found the paper with the address of the apartment building on the floor by my room. I must have dropped it on my way out. God, I should've been more careful. I guess he recognized my mother's handwriting and knew I was getting her help. He said that was against our agreement so I deserved to be punished. In all his rage, he must have forgotten to lock the basement door and gag me because my mother heard me screaming and came down to see what was going on," he responded weakly, tears welling up in his eyes. "She told him to stop and called the ambulance. He must have been too shocked to do anything because he just froze."

"Maxon, I'm so sorry," I cried.

"Don't be. The cops took my father and he won't ever do it again. He has to stand trial in a month. The police were in here earlier. I told them about yours too. I'm sorry. They asked if I knew whether he had done it to anyone else," he said.

"He did it to you?" Marlee asked. I turned around and lifted my shirt slightly. Carter gasped and Marlee let out a sob. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a little. The first time is the worst. It stung more after it happened," I replied, re-adjusting my shirt and grabbing Maxon's hand again. "Max, how long are you going to be here?"

"A week, and I'm stuck in bed for a week after that. It was a lot of stitches to fix these. Probably his worst yet," he replied, attempting to chuckle as his last comment, but it came out more pained than intended.

"Does that mean that us moving in is going to take a little longer?" I asked with sadness in my voice. My gaze traveled down to my feet.

"Nope," he said popping the p. My head snapped up and I met his eyes with my shocked ones. "My mom came up with an idea. She can send us a video of the apartment and then we can decide if we want it. She really is the best."

"Perfect," I said. I kissed his cheek.

"So, Dean Schreave got arrested? Who's going to take over?" Marlee questioned.

"My mom. She'll be in charge of the school," Maxon replied. We stayed to keep Maxon company for a little longer until we realized that there were some important classes we were missing. "My mom says she can do the apartment tour on Saturday and she'll send me the video. We can watch it together and decide."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Max. I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he replied. I gave him a small kiss before we left. On our way out, we bumped into Amberly who gave us a stern look and crossed her arms.

"Shouldn't you three be getting out of your last classes right now?" she asked. We exchanged worried glances. Her face softened and she let out a small laugh. "Don't worry. I was there when Maxon called you. I knew you would be here. I guess you asked these two to come for support?" I nodded. If I were to be anyone's daughter-in-law, I would want to be Amberly's. She has always been like a mom to me.

"I'm sorry you had to find out what was going on like that. I always told him to trust you," I apologized. "And I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you. I promised Max and I couldn't go against him like that."

"It's okay. I'm glad I found out now so I could stop it before it went too far. And I'm glad Maxon has someone like you who he can trust. He needs that. How's your back doing?"

"Max told you?" I asked. She nodded solemnly. "Better, but it still hurts. Your son has had some practice patching up the cuts, so he did a good job." It was not something to be proud of, nut it was morbidly true.

"Oh," she said, with a hint of regret. It was obvious what the regret was for, but I wish she didn't have to feel that way. "Just so you are aware, the police are going to have Maxon show his back for evidence and they might ask you to do so as well. They will probably just take some pictures, nothing too in-depth, but definitely necessary for the case. And I haven't told Maxon this, but I'm filing for a divorce."

"Okay, We should go." I gave Amberly a hug before we said goodbye and headed for Carter's car. I could still feel her gaze as I walked away.

-Maxon's POV-

"Divorce?" I asked not as surprised as you would think. I was actually kind of happy to be honest. Their marriage was always rocky at best, the two of them staying together mostly for my sake.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I wish you had known from the beginning, but dad said if I had told you, he would do a lot worse to me or even you," I said.

"I know. I just wish you felt like you could come to me. I would have stopped him sooner. I'm always on your side, Max," she said. "When did it start getting worse?"

"When I started dating America," I told her. "He hated when I spent time with her. He hated her, I guess. He actually almost did it to her a few times, but I told him to do it to me. He still did it to her though. I couldn't stop him when he did it during class. I felt so helpless. I couldn't even defend my girlfriend from my own _father_."

"Why did you put up with that? Why did you take all those hits for her? I know you didn't want her to get hurt, but why didn't you just tell someone to stop him?" she asked. _Why didn't I?_

"Because I love her," I said. "And I _needed_ to protect her. And I didn't want to hurt you by telling you. All I wanted to do was protect the most important people in my life and I feel like I failed. America still got beaten and you still found out because of my stupid actions. I thought I could handle it on my own, and now I know that I can't…I just want him to feel the pain that I felt everytime I saw the marks on her back, all the times I failed to protect her."

"Maxon, stop it. You did what you thought was best," she said. "America loves you and so do I. Nothing changed. America still wants to live with you. She still wants to spend every day with you in a place that is for the two of you. You did not fail either of us. It shows how strong you are and how far you would go to protect America and prove how much you love her."

"Thanks, mom," I said.

The next day, I woke up to America sitting in the chair near my bed, crying silently. "Ames, why are you crying?" I asked squeezing her hand.

"I just hate seeing you in pain and knowing it's my fault," she explained, hastily wiping the tears dripping down her cheeks.

"It is not your fault. I should have made sure I had the paper. Don't worry about me," I said.

"Max, I'm not going to stop worrying about the man I love just because he tells me to. You know how stubborn I am," she stated with a sly grin on her face. I laughed lightly.

"God, I hate not being able to hold you," I said. "I miss having you in my arms. I feel like that's the only place I can keep you safe."

"Imagine how I feel," she cried. "I'm upset because I feel like this is my fault, but the one person who could actually comfort me, can't even sit up!"

"I love you too," I said smiling. She kissed my forehead.

"I have homework, I should go," she mumbled. I could tell she didn't want to but she knew she had to. It sucks being on bedrest when your girlfriend has Business and Finance homework to do. She squeezed my hand.

"I love you," I said. She leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"I love you more," she said. She ran her hand through my hair.

-America's POV-

I walked into the waiting room, where Marlee and Carter were waiting. They had stepped out to give Maxon and me some time alone. We walked to the car to head back to the university in relative silence until Carter decided to break it. "So, how's Maxon?"

"You saw him," I pointed out. I knew he was trying to make small talk but that was not the right time. The rest of the car ride was filled with a tension that nobody dared to break. When we pulled up to our dorm building, we noticed a car packed with stuff at the building next door. Marlee and I walked in and headed for our dorm.

"Who's moving into the next building?" she wondered entering our room.

"I have no idea. Maxon mentioned that somebody a couple years older than us was joining the university, but he didn't mention any names," I responded.

"I just hope it's not Aspen," she commented. Aspen was my ex. We had dated for two years before I started going out with Maxon. We broke up because he was moving and didn't want to "go through the hassle of doing the long-distance thing." At least that was what he said. My theory was that he was too broken-hearted with everything he was losing, that he didn't want to lose me too, so he let me go. His father had passed away and his mother couldn't afford their house anymore. They had to move to another part of the country where she had managed to get a fair-paying job.

"I hope not," I said looking out the window. I caught a glimpse of the guy. He was tall and had a muscular build. The same build as Aspen. _It can't be, America. You're just freaking yourself out about this. Don't worry. And anyway, you're with Maxon. Nothing will happen. You love Maxon too much to let anything happen between the two of you._

I was walking to the campus coffee shop before I headed for the hospital to watch the apartment tour with Maxon. I walked up to the counter and ordered my usual, a hot chocolate and a strawberry tart. While I was waiting, the new person walked in. His hood was covering his face so I couldn't get a good glimpse of who it was, but I recognized his build. I pulled out my phone and texted Maxon: **I'll be there in about twenty minutes.** **Just getting some coffee **

He replied immediately: **Ok. Can't wait to see you**. I texted Marlee and told her to meet me outside the coffee shop with Carter. Immediately.

I heard the cashier asked for the new guy's name. "Aspen," the guy stated, his voice the same as it was when I last saw him. He pulled his hood off. _Oh no._

"America," the cashier said. I noticed Aspen begin looking around out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed my coffee, hoping Aspen wouldn't see me and started to rush to the door when…

"Mer?" I turned around to look at Aspen standing right behind me, just as I remembered him.

"Hi, Aspen," I muttered.

"I didn't know you went here," he said. "My mom got a job around here and we moved back."

"Cool," I said awkwardly, looking for Marlee or Carter or _anyone_ who could give me an out.

"We need to catch up sometime, Mer. It's been too long," he suggested coming closer to me, almost as if to give me a hug.

"Sure," I agreed questionably, taking a step back, making my intentions as clear as day. "Well, I have to go meet my boyfriend. Bye, Aspen." I hurried out before he could react or say anything else. Marlee and Carter were standing outside waiting for me when I rushed out of the coffee shop.

"America, are you okay?" Marlee asked walking up to me and placing her hands on my shoulders. I frantically looked around. When I met her gaze, she looked worried and panicked, mirroring my own expression.

"Aspen's here."

\- Maxon's POV-

America, Marlee, and Carter walked in. "Hey, Maxon. How you doing?" Carter greeted.

"Fine," I replied. I noticed America seemed quiet and reserved. She took a sip of her coffee. "Ames, are you okay?" She looked at her feet. "Ames, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Do you remember me telling you about my ex-boyfriend Aspen?" she asked.

"The one who broke up with you before we started going out? Yeah," I said nervously.

"He's the new student at the university," she said cautiously. "And he wants to catch up with me." My entire body froze and my mind went blank. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Did you tell him you have a boyfriend?" I asked quickly.

"My exact words were, 'I have to go meet my boyfriend,' so I think I covered the whole taken part. I left right after I said that because I didn't want to know his reaction," she answered. "Don't worry, Max. I won't let him come between us."

"I know you won't," I said. Just then, my phone started ringing. I looked at the screen that showed my mother's caller ID. "It's my mom. Are you ready?" America nodded. She walked over to my bed and sat beside me. I clicked answer and my mom's face appeared.

"Hi, you two. I'm in the apartment with Ashley. We're going to take you through the apartment and then she'll answer any questions you have," she told us. We went through the apartment and once the tour was over, my mom hung up so we could decide.

"I love it, Max," America said simply.

"I do too," I agreed. "So you definitely want it?"

"Yes, it's perfect," she praised. I looked at her to see she was smiling ear to ear. I couldn't wait to spend every single day with the woman I love.

"I think so too," I agreed. "We have an apartment. We're going to live together."

"I can't wait," she said, leaning down and kissing me on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Marlee and Carter walked back in, each holding a coffee.

"Did you guys decide?" Marlee asked.

"Yep, we're going to take it," I said. Marlee and America hugged. Things were finally falling into place.

**So I ended it at a happier place because my other two cut-offs have been a little morbid and suspenseful. I'm now on summer vacation but my editor does get busy so I will try to update as much as possible during the summer. I am not promising a chapter every week, but I will do my best to give you as many chapters as possible over the next couple of months. **

**If you are going through finals, I just want to say good luck and I know you'll do amazing **

**Review, Follow, Favorite please. I love you! **


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN M.I.A. FOR 3 MONTHS AND HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've been writing fan fiction but it was personal fan fictions that aren't about book characters and that I don't share on the internet. I will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can but I just started sophomore year of high school and I'm already swamped with work. I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN THIS FAN FICTION! I know I said this a while ago, but as I've said, I also have to send it to my friend to get it edited and she also gets busy so updating can be very difficult at times. I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH HOW SORRY I AM THAT I'M MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT. **

**thank you for waiting. I love you guys so much. **

**BYEEEEE :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I used to have my friend edit the chapters but both of us got really busy with school and other stuff so I think the rest of the story will be my own writing. This chapter is going to sound different when it comes to the writing style because I am nowhere near as good a writer as my friend. Also, I'm going to try and update more, but I can't promise. Hopefully with summer coming up, that will give me an opportunity to post more of the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Selection or any of the characters. **

"This is the last box," Maxon said, putting the box down. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I still can't believe I live with the most beautiful girl in the world." I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You don't have to flirt anymore, I'm already your girlfriend," I giggled. He chuckled, tightening his grip on me – if that was even possible.

"I wasn't flirting, I was being honest," he corrected. "But, yes, I do have to keep flirting, because I don't want to lose you."

"You're never going to lose me. You're stuck with me," I said, causing Maxon to laugh. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

"I'm perfectly fine with that," he mumbled against my lips, resting his forehead on mine. It amazed me to this day how I found someone so perfect and managed to make him mine.

-Maxon's POV-

It had been a month since America and I moved in together and things were going great. "Yeah, it's still kind of weird to wake up to her, but it's a good weird," I explained to Carter as we grabbed our coffees. We walked over to a table and sat down.

"I was with Marlee yesterday at the library and I heard Daphne and that girl, Kriss, talking about you and America. Both of them have feelings for you and are pretty upset that you and America moved in together," he said.

"Good," I muttered, bringing the piping hot coffee to my lips.

"Did you hear Clark wants Daphne back?" he suddenly remembered.

"What? Seriously? I still can't believe he even likes her," I said, shaking my head. "I don't even know why I did. I think I just went out with her because we were expected to go out. The whole popular boy/popular girl thing. Worst years of my life."

"She flirted with every guy when you weren't around. Even me," he cried.

"She did it even when I was around. I'm not surprised she cheated on me. I was actually kind of waiting to see how long until she did."

"Hey, isn't that America's ex-boyfriend, Aspen?" Carter asked, pointing to someone behind me. I turned around and saw the tall guy that once had my girlfriend's heart.

"Yeah, ever since he got here, I can feel him watching America. I'm glad she lives with me off campus. I heard his building is right near her old one," I replied.

"Don't you trust America?"

"Of course I trust her. I would be stupid not to. It's him I don't trust," I replied, looking back at him with disgust. I heard the door open and heard two girls giggling. I turned around to see America and Marlee. America smiled when she saw me, but I noticed Aspen watching her. They made their way over to us. I stood up and pulled her in for a loving kiss. She seemed shocked by my action, but kissed me back after the initial shock wore off.

When we pulled apart, she questioned, "Max, I love you, but what was with that? That was a little more than a 'hello' kiss."

"Ex-boyfriend, 5 o'clock." She turned and noticed Aspen looking at us. She gave me a knowing look. We sat down and she grabbed my coffee, taking a sip. I kept my arm loosely around her shoulders to make sure Aspen knew that she was my girl.

"I heard Aspen talking to his friends yesterday about how he really wishes he could get you back," Marlee said, stealing a sip of Carter's drink.

"I heard that rumor too," she grumbled. "That's all anyone is talking about. I don't want him back though. I already have the best boyfriend ever." She kissed my cheek. I tightened my arm around her and pulled her closer into my chest.

"America?" We all looked up to see Aspen standing there. "Can we talk?"

"Um, sure," she replied nervously. She squeezed my thigh reassuringly, but the look on her face made me wonder if it was for her or me. She got up and they walked outside. I didn't realize I was staring until Carter pointed it out.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I don't know. He's known her a lot longer than I have. That's a lot to compete with," I said taking a sip from my coffee. _I trust her. I trust her. I trust her._

-America's POV-

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't want to speak to him alone, but I know he won't stop bothering me until I do. _Just get it out of the way, America._

"I heard you moved in with him," he said out of the blue.

"Yeah, we just-," I began, only to be cut off.

"Does he make you happy?" he blurted out.

"What?"

"Does he make you happy?" he repeated.

"Yes, of course he does. Why would you ask that? Do you think I would move in with him if I was miserable?" I asked getting mad. I did not want to have this conversation right now, let alone with him.

"Mer, I just want to know if he treats you right. If he makes you feel like the princess you are," he said moving closer to me, and moving his hand up as if going to stroke my cheek. I took a step back, making it clear that any contact was unacceptable.

"Yes, he does. He does a better job at that than you did. I love Maxon more than anything and you have no idea what he has done for me," I responded. "And you have no right to say that about me anymore."

"I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I just realized I never stopped loving you when I saw you. Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I just wish we could just pick up where we left off." He made another attempt to touch me, going for my hip this time. I backed away quickly, just barely avoiding his hand.

"Well, we can't. I'm in love with Maxon and nothing will ever change that. You lost your chance," I fired. I stormed back into the coffee shop and sat down.

"You okay, Ames?" Maxon asked, wrapping one arm around my shoulder and using his other hand to urge me to look at him.

"Well, he wants me back, I can tell you that much," I said. Maxon turned and looked outside. I could tell he was fuming. When he was like this and you were on his bad side, there's no telling what he'll do. This is the one trait he inherited from his father that he hates. "I have a headache, can we head home, Max?"

"Yeah. I'll feel better when he can't get to you," he agreed standing up. I got up and he wrapped his arm around me. "See you two later," he muttered to Marlee and Carter. I waved to them as Maxon pulled me to the entrance. We walked outside to find Aspen and his friends talking and laughing. Maxon's grip tightened. I rested my hand on his shoulder in attempt to calm him down. He led me to his car and we headed back to our apartment in silence.

When we got into our apartment, Maxon walked to the small balcony that was connected to the kitchen. I walked out after him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Max, are you okay?" I worried.

"I don't know," he sighed. Is he having trouble trusting me? Would he think I would leave him for the past? "I know what you're thinking. You're wondering if I trust you. It's not that I don't trust you," he assured me, turning and pulling me into his arms, "I do. It's that ex-boyfriend of yours I don't trust. He's known you a lot longer than I have. He was your first love. That's a lot to go against."

"Max," I mumbled, "you're getting worked up over nothing. I don't care how long he's known me; all that matters to me is you. I love you so much more than I ever loved him. To be honest, I don't think I even loved him. I was in love with the idea of love. But you, I do love and I will until the day I die."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed me. When we pulled apart, he rested his forehead on mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Then, Maxon's phone went off. He groaned as he grabbed it from his pocket. I giggled as he rolled his eyes. When he looked at the caller ID, his face softened and I knew instantly that it was his mother. "Hi, mom," he greeted putting it to his ear. "Sunday? Okay… Yeah, I can make it… Thanks, mom. Bye." He hung up and said, "My dad's trial is Sunday."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yea, I think so. He's finally getting what he deserves," Maxon said.

"Maxon, just remember, if this goes the way we hope, your father can never hurt you or me again," I reassured him. I placed my hand on his cheek and stroked it with my thumb.

"I know. That's what's getting me through this. The thought that he'll never be able to hurt you again," he sighed, moving a strand of my hair behind my ear. My heart fluttered at what he said. For him, me getting hurt once was more painful than all the times his father hurt him. I knew that my pain had been difficult for him to watch, but the fact that he is putting it ahead of his own just shows me how much he loves me. I pulled him down for another kiss and he pushed me against the wall, deepening the kiss. We pulled away panting. "Can we have a movie night?"

"Sure, I'll get the popcorn," I giggled. I walked into our kitchen and grabbed the popcorn. I stuck it in the microwave and made my way to the fridge to grab a drink.

"Ames, can you get me a soda from the fridge?"

"Can't you get it yourself?" I asked.

"You're closer," he whined. I let out a giggle and agreed. When the popcorn was done, I walked into the living room with two sodas and the bowl of popcorn. "Thank you, love," Maxon said kissing me on the cheek. We sat on the couch. Maxon pressed play on the movie and wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled into him and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl that was now resting on his lap.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"The Lego Movie," he replied. I cheered causing Maxon to laugh.

I must have fallen asleep during the movie because the next thing I knew, I was in our bed. Maxon was snoring lightly beside me. I checked my phone and saw that it was 8:17 am. I heard Maxon stir next to me. He groggily opened his eyes enough to see that I was awake. My God, he is adorable when he's tired.

"What time is it?" he asked covering his eyes with his arm.

"Quarter after eight," I replied. He groaned. He moved his arm and leaned over to kiss me. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning, darling," he sighed plopping back down on his pillow.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"About halfway through the movie," he said. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, burying his face in my neck. My phone buzzed. Maxon loosened his grip on me, allowing me to check my phone. I checked to see who was calling. Unknown.

"Hello?" I said answering my phone.

"America, I'm so glad I reached you. I need to talk to you about yesterday," the unknown person rambled into the phone.

"Who is this?"

"It's Aspen," he stated. I froze. Maxon looked at me worried. "America? Are you still there?"

"How did you get my number?" I asked.

"A girl named Kriss got it for me," he replied. "Can we please talk?"

"No, I never want to see or speak to you again. Lose this number," I cried hanging up. Maxon looked at me confused. "It was Aspen. He wanted to talk to me about yesterday." Maxon's grip on me tightened and I buried my face in his neck.

"How did he get your number?" he asked.

"Kriss. Somehow she got my number," I replied. "I wish he would just accept that I'm happy and leave me alone."

-Maxon's POV-

America and I walked into the diner near the university. We sat at a booth and looked at the menu. My eyes traveled to other tables. They landed on a table across the room, occupied by Aspen, Daphne, and Kriss.

"Max?" I heard America say. I turned to look at her.

"What?" I blurted out.

"I asked if you know what you're getting. What are you looking at?" she asked looking around. Her eyes stopped when they reached the table I had been watching not even a minute ago. "Oh," was all she said. I looked over and noticed Aspen look at us. He smiled at America. I looked at her and saw she was looking at me.

The waitress walked over to us and asked what we were going to have. After we had ordered, I couldn't stop glancing at my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend. "Max, are you okay?"

"I just really hate him. And why are they sitting with him?"

"It seems like the two girls who like you and the guy who wants me back are plotting how to split us up," she said. I watched Aspen put his arm around Daphne and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Are they dating?"

"If they are, why are they still going after us?" I asked. "What if they're doing this to make us jealous? What if they think we'll come running back to them just because we see them with someone else?"

"Probably. How about we just ignore them? We're kind of giving them what they want by watching them," she said. I grabbed her hand and stroked it with my thumb.

"You're right. So, are you sure you want to come to the trial tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want to be there for you. Also, your mom told me the judge may also ask to see my back as evidence that he did it to someone besides you," she said.

"How does it feel?"

"A lot better," she replied. I squeezed her hand just as the waitress walked up with our food. I stole a few glances at them while we ate, but did my best to ignore them.

-America's POV-

I was sitting in the kitchen on my laptop. I was finishing an essay that's due on Monday, when Maxon walked in the room. "Hey, baby. What are you working on?"

"History essay due Monday," I said. He kissed my head and walked over to the fridge. "I meant to ask you, what time is the trial?"

"One o'clock," he replied leaning over my shoulder, reading what I was doing. "Oh, I remember this essay. Silvia is really tough about this one. It determines your semester grade. I nearly failed it."

"Which is why I want to get it done, so I can just make corrections," I explained. "How long was yours supposed to be?"

"A thousand words, I think," he recalled. "I heard last year they had two thousand. How long does yours have to be?"

"Three thousand or more," I groaned. "I have 2,787 so far. For every extra 500 words we do, she'll give us extra credit."

"Really? Mine was every extra thousand words," he complained.

"Well mine is supposed to be longer," I pointed out. "What did you get?"

"A D. My dad gave me two gashes for it," he said. "Of course I only made mine 1,305 words or around there."

"I'm going for at least 3,500. This way I'll get some extra credit," I said, as I continued typing.

"I doubt you'll need it," he stated. "You're brilliant." He kissed my cheek and sat next to me.

"I appreciate the complement, but I think I will need it," I said. "You said yourself that she is tough when she grades this. I really want to pass this semester."

"You will, don't worry. Her complaint on mine was that I didn't have enough detail. With the length yours has to be, I'm sure you have that covered," he laughed.

"I can't blame her. You are very unspecific when it comes to descriptions," I said with a giggle.

"Hey," he said with mock insult. "I'm very descriptive."

"Sure you are," I said. I stole a sip of the soda he was drinking.

"How many words do you have now?"

"2,809" I replied.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a quick shower," he said standing up. "You better be done when I get out."

"No promises," I said. He laughed, kissed my head, and walked out.

About twenty minutes later, he walked back in the kitchen, in a pair of shorts. He was drying his hair with a towel, but my eyes were stuck on his shirtless chest. He may not like to be shirtless because of his back, but I loved it when he was. He was pretty muscular, if I say so myself.

"Like the view?" he asked. I snapped back into reality.

"What? No, um, uh," I stuttered. Maxon just laughed. "Hey, it's your fault."

"What? My fault?"

"Yeah, you just had to have a great body," I said. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm just glad I'm the only who gets to see it."

"Yes, you are. You always will be the only one," he replied. "Although, Marlee may have gotten a slight peek in the hospital."

"Whatever," I said. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"So did you finish?" he asked.

"Nearly," I replied. "I just have to add a few words here and there and then proofread, but pretty much."

"How many words did you get?"

"3,568. I just finished a minute ago," I stated proudly. He kissed my cheek and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm torn."

"Why?"

"I want you to stay shirtless, but at the same time, I want you to put a shirt on because your muscles are too distracting." All he did was chuckle and kiss my head.

**Sorry this chapter sucked. I wrote it so long ago and I didn't really have much time to edit too much of it now because I wanted to give you guys a bit more of the story. Especially since The Crown is coming out next week! I don't know who I'm rooting for because it's been so long since I read The Heir, so I might reread it over the weekend. I won't say anything about it incase you haven't read it because I don't want to spoil it. **

**Review, follow, favorite! Love you guys and once again, sorry for the wait!**


End file.
